


Tweets and Deals

by Alexbutalsotrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexual!Phil, Fluff, M/M, Midnight, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Texting, Twitter, pot, teen!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexbutalsotrash/pseuds/Alexbutalsotrash
Summary: 2009!phan where Phil is in the car in his way home from visiting Dan, and he smells something funny. Everyone has secrets, it's up to you to trust who knows them.





	Tweets and Deals

I am on my way home from Dan's house. My brother is driving me because I didn't drive up, I took the train, and, well, I just think it's unsafe to take a train home at 1 Am on a school night all the way from Birkshire to Rossendale.  I swear to god, my brothers car smells like weed. I would never tell my parents that my brother is a stoner. See, my brother and I have an unspoken arrangement: as long as I don't tell my parents that Martyn is a stoner, Martyn doesn't tell my parents that Dan and I aren't just friends, if you catch my drift.  
It's not like my parents are homophobic or whatever, it's just that I don't know how they would respond! I bet they would be nothing but supportive, it's just that I am afraid of telling them. It's an anxiety type of thing. Also, I am afraid that they won't let us hang out until really late at night because they think we are doing some "inappropriate" things. It's funny that they think that. I'm not very interested in sex. I don't know that the hell is wrong with me, I am just not interested in it. I love cuddling, but sex isn't appealing. Plus, Dan is a few years younger than me, only two, but still. I am in year 13 while while Dan is in year 11. It's amazing that his parents even let him have "friends" over past 12 on a school night.  
I roll down a window to keep from getting sick all over my brothers dash board. My phone buzzes. I check my phone, hoping it's a text from Dan saying good night, because I want him to take care of himself and get sleep. I know he will be staying up until 4 in the morning, checking Tumblr, looking at DailyBooth, watching Youtube, or, if I'm lucky, he will be talking to me over Skype, but I a guy can hope. It's Twitter. I have post notifications on from my friends like PJ, Chris, Dan, all of those kind of guys. I swipe to open my newish iPhone to see that it is a post of Dan's. The post is something really meaningful about how Dan misses me. It is kind of pathetic, since we just saw each other about an hour ago, but I blush and giggle all the same. If Dan were there he would have pointed out the tongue that poked out of my mouth while I laugh, or how adorably problematic my laugh is. It is little things like that that keep me going and make me happy. Martyn sees my rosy red cheeks.  
"Did you get a text from your boyfriend?" Martyn asks in a cocky tone.  
"Um No, actually. I got a tweet about me from my boyfriend," I correct. My brother and I have always been really close, unlike Dan and his little brother. Adrian is a terrible pot head and is annoying and edgey about it. He is even more edgey than Dan. I think about him for a second and when I can see him next and pause.  
I text "I saw the tweet. I miss you, too, Bear."  
All is right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Oneshot I made based on personal experiences. I did a lot of research to make sure more info was accurate and I ended up messing up the ages. It doesn't matter, though. I hope you enjoyed! I wrote this in like 2 hours, which isn't a lot for someone who has been working on a aingle fic for about a year!


End file.
